The invention relates to teatcup liners for use in a teatcup assembly for milking a mammal, and more particularly to the mouthpiece liner lip, and further particularly to controlled deflection of such lip and reduction of slip thereof along the teat
As known in the prior art, a plurality of teatcups are connected to respective teats suspending from the udder of a mammal such as a cow. Each teatcup assembly has a teatcup liner or inflation around a respective teat and defining a milk flow passage within the liner below the teat, and a pulsation chamber outside the liner between the liner and the teatcup shell, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,143, 4,530,307, 5,178,095, 5,218,924, 6,055,931, all incorporated herein by reference. The system has a milking cycle with an on portion and an off portion. Milk flows from the teat towards a milking claw during the on portion, and then to a storage vessel. During the off portion, the liner is collapsed around the teat, to aid in the circulation of body fluids. Vacuum is continuously applied to the milk flow passage within the liner. Vacuum is alternately and cyclically applied to the pulsation chamber between the liner and the teatcup shell, to open and close the liner, all as is known.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts relating to teatcup liners. The invention provides controlled deflection and reinforcement of the teatcup liner mouthpiece lip, and reduction of slip thereof along the teat.